


L.1901

by Chinabone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Light Angst, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinabone/pseuds/Chinabone
Summary: Such a curse to be born an everlasting soul. The memories of the past never serve to please, but to anguish, unceasing. What a curse, indeed.
Kudos: 4





	L.1901

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by art that artist wont post because she's being stinky about it. it's basically a portrait of levi for his birthday that i ended up loving so much i wrote this. :)
> 
> also, i realize how this seems to have a hint of eruri in it so if you'd like to integrate that, feel free. i just didn't want to add it as a relationship because i dont want anyone to feel scammed.

Deep in the woods stands a tower old with age. Its cobble crumbles with unspoken wisdom; nature embraces it like a lover. The old wooden door is lined with an iron hinge, a cold glare sent Eren's way. Dust encases the palms of chilled hands and numb fingers, and only with a creak of pain does the door fall open.

The interior lies bedridden, a mess of papers and little shards of what appears to be a metal alloy.

_Uninviting as they come_ , drifts a passing thought.

Aged blood stains are splattered across the decomposing floor, over a cracked teacup, a torn letter.

A feather pen rests with ease on the distraught table, between what's left of the pale fingers of a misshapen skeleton. The right arm is missing, and a necklace of sorts hangs suspended and unmoving from around its neck, as green and valued as Eren remembers.

Bile rises in his throat.

Carefully, oh so carefully, does Eren approach the lurid remains of the unfortunate man, now left to the whims of time.

The letter is examined first, shriveled and stained in hues of honey and bronze. Expressive curves, shaken and faded, line the parchment in uneven strokes. Two words remain recognizable, names that Eren has heard in many a nightmare.

𝓛𝓮𝓿𝓲.

Names written so boldly, Eren thinks, that even the wrath of nature nor time cannot erase.

𝓔𝓻𝔀𝓲𝓷.

The frostbite grip of fear and anxiety squeezes Eren's uneasy heart as his sea green eyes lock with those of another. Partially concealed beneath the fluttering letter lay a prone photograph, as vulnerable as can be.

A man with hair as black as a night unloved by stars stares to the side, bares his grey metallic gaze right through Eren's old soul.

A gaze not unfamiliar, Eren's memory recalls with a dangerous lurch, in those late nights kept busy with terrors and perpetual guilt.

On his person, the man dons a waistcoat. The fabric carries a fine quality, one Eren recognizes deep in his being that the man could not possibly purchase. Around his neck wraps a cravat, tucked neatly between the lapels and his breast.

The cravatーan article of clothing most often affiliated with him, Eren recalls once more.

The pain of those old memories plague his conscious, now more so than before. Shaking fingers reach for the photograph, and the echo of an earlier name flickers forth in his mind; a name he despairingly reads as the printed memory in his hand is turned.

𝓛𝓮𝓿𝓲 _.1901._


End file.
